Spice!
by Ji-kun owo
Summary: Él un Mujeriego, ella la chica más tierna del mundo que sólo busca la atención de él. ¿Cómo se llevarán al principio? Podrá olvidar el amor que le tiene a su gemela, ¿o se convertirá esto en Incesto?. {Atención: Es un Fic RinxLen / Twincest, sino te gusta, no lo leas así de simple :3 } *PAUSADO*
1. Chapter 1

_Todos conocen la canción de Len Kagamine, ¿Verdad? Sí una trama un tanto trillada, a decir verdad... Pero... ¿Y si lo vemos de diferentes puntos de vista? ¿Interesante? Debería._

**H**ola amigos de dA, vengo que uno fic :D basado en la canción Spice! de Kagamine Len, sé que es trillada la idea, pero yo sólo quiero ser famosa (? ok no xD

**P**ersonajes:  
{#} Kagamine Len  
{#} Kagamine Rin  
{#} Hatsune Miku  
{#} Megurine Luka  
{#} Yowane Haku  
{#} Akita Neru  
{#} Shion Kaito -Será mencionado-

**H**ablaré en tercera persona con todo los Personajes, esto va a ser lo mismo que un rol y un fic juntos. **S**erá separado en dialogo en plan obra de teatro (? o veré si mis dotes de HTML sirven acá. XD

Pronto estará disponible en la versión de "Hora de aventura" ovo


	2. Chapter 2: Spice!

**S**pice!

¿Quién diría que aquel joven que estaba con su hermana gemela era u gran mujeriego? ¿De quién hablo? De Len Kagamine, también conocido por "Len-kun". Es ese típico chico de 17 años de edad, con grandes problemas amorosos en su vida, ¿creen que es verdad? Deberían hacerlo.

- Len-kun! -

Esa voz, esa chica, lo volvía loco, simplemente. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más de lo normal, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué sólo sentía eso con Rin? ¿Por qué no con Miku, Luka, Meiko u otra de sus "Novias"? ¿Cómo se convirtió en esto? ¿Quieren saber? Bien, sólo cierren los ojos por un momento. ¿Listo? Ahora… Imaginen a Len Kagamine, mirando por la ventana del salón de clases. Desde hace tiempo sintió algo más por su querida gemelita, no sabía qué era eso. Por unos días pensó; "Estoy enfermo" pero no, no es así. Lo que tenía era "Amor" por Kagamine Rin, la chica con la que compartió todo en su vida.

¿Ya está? No hay mucho que comentar de esto. Luego, al saber que no podían ser novios, ni nada por el estilo, decidió olvidarla de la manera más fácil posible, pero eso no funcionó. Solamente cumplía "Los sueños" que tenía con ella. Enfermo. Estaba mal de la cabeza y lo sabe. No es estúpido, necesita ir a un psicólogo, pero éste sólo lo tomaría por inútil.

– Ya se terminaron las clases, Len-kun –

Una voz le habló, para luego mostrarse una chica rubia de ojos amarillos. Llevaba una falda bastante corta que dejaba ver sus pálidas piernas, y también el short que llevaba puesto debajo de éste.

- Neru –

Comentó el contrario, mirando con una sonrisa coqueta a la rubia, que no hizo más que sonrojarse. Al lado de ella se encontraba una chica de cabellos plateados, ojos rojos. Haku Yowane y Akita Neru, las "Amigas" que compartían al Kagamine menor, ¿Por qué "Compartir"? Pues ambas eran novia de él, una de las tantas, aunque ellas sabían la relación de la otra con el joven cantante. Pero no decían nada a petición de Len, nadie, o mejor dicho, las chicas no podían enterarse de las relaciones que había, o su juego de amor y mentiras se vendría abajo.

* * *

Konnichiwa, Minna-San! :DD

Volví /o/ Sé que nunca me extrañaron, puesto que nuca escribí un Fic de Vocaloid XDDD Pero bueno este es mi Intento de Fic decente :3 Es cortito, lo sé D: pero quiero que esto sea bastante largo, y no que dure poco x33

En el otro Cap puse "dA", bueno error mío XDDD Es que iba a subir la misma historia por ese lugar~ Espero que les guste como está quedando, y perdón si me equivoco al escribir en los diálogos, no estoy acostumbrada a esa forma XD

Eso es todo... Hasta Mañana (Sí, habrá un nuevo capítulo mañana ovo)


	3. Chapter 3: Spice!

- ¿Qué piensan de Kaito-sama? -

La voz de Len sonó por la habitación amarilla, el cuarto de él. Ambas chicas lo miraron con rareza, ¿por qué preguntaba eso en estos momentos? Neru se acercó por detrás, dándole un gran abrazo. Sólo atinó a sonreír de lado.

- Él no es nada comparado contigo, mi Len-kun -

Dijo la rubia, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco. Haku asintió, concordando con su amiga. »Entonces... ¿Qué le ve Rin a Kaito? Soy mucho mejor que ese pali-azul« No lograba comprender, nada. ¿Por qué su hermana no le prestaba atención? ¿qué más debía hacer para conseguir un poco de su atención? Sólo se la pasaba hablando de "Kait-sempai" como si fuera un Dios, o algo parecido. » - "Su cabello es hermoso, me gusta el color" - « Pensaba en las palabras de ella.

- Ya basta. -

Dijo con voz decidida, que infundía temor. Ambas chichas se quedaron perplejas por su acto, ¿desde cuándo se negaba a "hacerlo"? Pestañaron de manera lenta, viéndose ambas, sin entenderle un poco su comportamiento. Volvieron a colocarse las faldas, y las remeras, por suerte seguían en ropa interior. Aunque Neru se alegraba un poco de no tener que hacer nada hoy, últimamente sentía vergüenza.

- Las veo en la semana -

Asintieron, y desaparecieron de su vista. El teléfono sonó. »Miku...« Pensó, a la vez que lo agarraba y comenzaba a hablarle a la chica antes nombrada; Hastune Miku. Hatsune-san, como suelen llamarla los chicos, era la típica niña egocéntrica, las favoritas de Len, le gustaba hacerlas rabiar y mucho.

- Estoy sola... Len... Mikuo no está, y estoy aburrida hoy... -

Comenzó a hablar con un toque lujurioso en su voz. Colgó el teléfono, sin siquiera decir que "Sí" o "No". Nada. Miró por última vez su cama. »¿Por qué?«

* * *

El timbre de la casa sonó, Miku sonrió feliz. Él siempre sin decir a dónde va o viene. Abrió la puerta del hogar, y le permitió el paso. Será una noche bastante larga...

Se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras Miku le miraba con algo de lujuria, sin dejar de sonreír, mostrando su "Fabuloso" cuerpo. Len solamente pensaba en Rin, imaginaba que Miku era Rin, su Rin. Esto lograba darle algo de placer.

- Len-nii-chan -

La voz más dulce que pudo escuchar fue la de Miku, pero se le hizo más tierno, pensando que era Rin.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: Pervertidooos~ (? Creyeron que iba a hacer Lemmon, están equivocados C:

* * *

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Colocó su vista en el reloj; las cuatro de la mañana.

- ¿Dónde y con quién estás? -

Una voz femenina le preguntó. Sonrió para sus adentros, esto de jugar con la chicas era muy divertido, a su parecer, le gustaba engañarlas y que cayeran en su trampa amorosa.

- Con una amiga -

¿Era estúpido? No, le gustaba provocarlas.

- Pero es sólo un juego... Tú eres lo único que necesito -

Eso es todo lo que quieren oír de sus labios salir, nada más. "Te Amo" dos palabras que salen de sus labios constantemente, muchas chicas quieren oír decir eso, y cuando lo logran, piensan que son las mejores.

- Nunca vas a cambiar -

Rió para sus adentros. Eso es tan sólo un simple Cliché que le dicen para provocarle algo.

* * *

Konnichiwa, Minna-san!

Perdón por no subir este cap ayer, pero andaba medio depresiva por lo que no podía escribirlo. Pero se los compensé con una historia de Mirishira Romeo and Cincerella, espero que le haya gustado ver a un Len Suicida - Automutilado nwn No sé si esto es lo suficientemente largo :/ pero es todo lo que me da mi querida Musa. Pronto estará la parte de Rin :D Mi Onee-sama la está escribiendo porque se lo pedí yo :3

Y también pensaba hacer esto bastante largo, pero habrá un cambio, serán poco capítulos, pero largos, así o más, todo lo va a decidir mi querida Musa x3 Eso es todo owo/ Y gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, y si quieren dejarme un consejo de cómo manejar a Len, felicitarme o insultarme pueden hacerlo con un Comentario, tomaré en cuanta todo, menos los insultos c:

Bye~


	4. Chapter 4: Spice!

ÑEEEEEEEEEEE! Yo no soy la autora, yo soy una hacker (? Okno XD Yo soy la Nee-sama que viene a interpretar a Rin-chan en esta película (? Un saludo a los que son de Argentina *o*

* * *

'¡Ahí está Kaito-sama!' El susurro de una de mis amigas hizo que dirigiera mi mirada automáticamente al chico de cabello azul que estaba junto al árbol. Yo lo estaba viendo a través de un cristal, y él parecía lo suficientemente despistado para no notar que yo lo estaba viendo. Mi amiga, desesperada, pegó sus labios al vidrio, besando la perfecta imagen de un Kaito invisible e irreal que ella parecía ver en la ventana. Di un paso hacia atrás, y cuando pude ver de nuevo hacia afuera, Ya no había nadie allí. Maldición. - Lo espantaste - Kaito me gusta incluso más que las naranjas, ¡Que las naranjas! Solía creer que las naranjas me gustaban más que cualquier otra cosa, Pero ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que una persona se volvió aún mejor que ellas. Kaito es realmente hermoso, amo su cabello, pero a veces creo que es muy mayor para mi. Uff... Ese pensamiento me hace sentir muy mal, pero trato de alejarlo de mi cabeza lo mejor que puedo. Compenso mi mala suerte de ser menor que él hablando acerca de él todo el día, acerca de cuan lindo es, Supongo que a los demás les gusta oír esas cosas, Para poder comparar que tan lindo es entre todos, ¿No es así?.

Me aclaré la garganta, Que mi amiga viera así a Kaito estaba empezando a molestarme un poco. Es mi amiga y la quiero, pero creo que todos en este establecimiento saben que él es mio. Dándole un suave toquecito en el hombro, la hice saber con una irónica sonrisa que ya se estaba pasando un poco, lo estaba observando como si fuera una obsesiva, y hasta a mi me estaba dando miedo. - ¡Pero es tan lindo! - ¿Que clase de respuesta es esa? Me hace pensar que en serio quiere robarse a mi futuro novio. - Y le gusto yo - Crucé mis brazos. Se resignó a darse la media vuelta e irse, dejándome sola. Tendría que considerar el pensar quienes en realidad son mis amigos y quienes no, Tengo demasiados amigos, y no recuerdo ni los nombres de la mitad. Lo feo en esto es que ya todas mis amigas van cayendo una por una en las trampas raras de mi hermano gemelo, Como piezas de dominó. ¿Que les pasa a ellas? ¿Es necesario hablarme sobre lo hermoso que es mi hermano cada vez que me ven? No sé si lo recuerdan, pero él y yo somos dos personas distintas, y no, no tenemos telepatía, así que platicar conmigo acerca de su supuesta belleza es perder el tiempo de una manera más que estúpida.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir de la escuela, quise ir a buscar a una de mis amigas para ir juntas a mi casa e invitarla a quedarse a ver una película conmigo, me hace falta un poco de compañía, pero cuando salí, ella ya se había ido. Que va... Puedo ver películas yo sola. Y lo más probable es que esté en casa sola, y como también es seguro que voy a pasar la noche sola, creo que debería comprar algo para poder entretenerme. Hmmm... ¿Que podría comprar? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Puedo comprar lo necesario para preparar un pastel, y divertirme cocinando un rato. ¡Si! Es un buen pasatiempo. Soy la única que se queda junto a la pared en soledad, mientras veo a todos los demás alejarse, Pero no lo hago en vano. Este tiempo no lo estoy perdiendo, Claro que no. Estoy esperando a Kaito-sempai, él siempre me acompaña hasta mi casa para que no tenga que ir sola. Una deslumbrante sonrisa hizo que yo también sonriera, ¡Ahí estaba él! Saliendo tranquilamente, extendiéndome su mano. - ¿Vamos? - Su voz era tan encantadora, nadie tiene una voz así. Yo asentí, mientras tomaba su mano ya con confianza. Me gusta darme la libertad de pensar en que él podría estar sintiendo lo mismo que yo, y puede ser que sea cierto, me trata distinto a como trata a las demás chicas, o es que yo me siento especial y malinterpreto que el solo trate de ser amable.

- Kaito-sama, Voy a hornear un pastel - Le comenté mi idea con una voz infantil, ilusionada por pensar en que haría una torta deliciosa, llena de chocolate, con una forma de círculo perfecta, y todos querrían probarla. - ¿No quemarás la casa? - ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya quemé la cortina una vez, No pasará de nuevo! Nadie tiene confianza en mi talento culinario. - Nunca quemé una casa - Le repliqué con un tono serio. ¿Es que no me estoy dando cuenta de algo o es que soy muy tierna cuando parezco enfadada? Me jaló de la mejilla, haciéndome sentir una niña pequeña. Nos detuvimos a comprar lo necesario para hacer un rico pastel, y cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos despedimos con el típico beso en la mejilla. Una vez estuvimos cerca de darnos un beso en los labios, pero fue por mero accidente. La casa se ve tan solitaria cuando estoy solo yo en ella, obligatoriamente debo prender la televisión para por lo menos escuchar una voz, o me pongo muy nerviosa. Comencé a hacer mi pastel, intuyendo que mi hermano llegaría pronto. Encendí la radio a todo volumen, preparando mi pastel con todo el buen ánimo posible. Sabía que si Len llegaba, yo no lo oiría, pero luego podría ir a mostrarle mi rico pastel.

Entre que terminé de hornear mi delicioso pastel de chocolate blanco y limpié el desastre que hice en la cocina, se hizo de noche. Me detuve a comer un sándwich como cena, para luego cortar mi pastel. No me había quedado nada mal, tenía buena pinta y como encontré unas bananas en la heladera, las corté en trocitos y las puse para adornar el pastel. Sé que a Len le gustan, así que de seguro va a querer una porción. Seguramente está ya en su habitación, así que puse una porción en un platito de plástico con una cucharita bien bonita. A veces tengo ese simple deseo de querer hacerlo feliz, como me pasa con Kaito, como debería pasarme con una pareja, si tuviera una. Es extraño, me siento muy mal al verlo estar con las demás chicas, pero no a Kaito, ¡A Len! Y no entiendo bien por qué. Celos de hermana, debe de ser eso. TIENE que ser eso.

Vaya dichosa sorpresa me llevé cuando entré a su cuarto, con la mejor de mis sonrisas, con mi pastel y con un aura de felicidad a mi alrededor, y me encontré con que no había nadie allí. Lo busqué por toda la casa para estar segura, y sí, parece que pasaría fuera otra noche. Suspiré. No me importa, de todos modos. No. Yo puedo ser feliz de todos modos, compartiendo mi pastel con uno de mis amigos, que él lo va a apreciar mejor. ¡Eso mismo! Voy a llamar a Piko-kun ahora mismo, muchas veces lo invité a dormir a mi casa y la pasamos bien. Estaré mejor estando con alguien que si sabe apreciarme como hermana, aunque para el tenga que ser su hermana postiza. Hmp. 

* * *

Hay ta mi partecita *o*

* * *

Miren la fabulosa parte de mi Onee :'3 y ahora voy a responder una cosita ^^

**Denisse Kagamine 24seven:**

No tengo ni la más remota idea ._. Pienso que van a ser menos de 10 capítulos, o capaz que se alargue, I don't Know :/ Todo va a depender de mi Musa, y de la de mi Onee-sama -v-

Espero haber respondido tu pregunta .w. Cualquier cosita que quieran decir para que yo mejore o mi Nee, aunque no lo creo, lo hacen con un comentario.

"Vocaloid no es nuestro, por mala suerte, es de Crypton, derechos a sus respectivos autores" (Se me olvida decir eso LOL)


	5. Chapter 5: Spice!

Los minutos pasaban, Len seguía mintiendo y de vez en cuando diciendo la verdad. Uf, casi lo descubren. Su novia era muy inocente, en cierto sentido, porque todos saben que en el otro no es ninguna santa, al igual que Len. Río para sus adentro »Siempre caen... «Se comentó a sí mismo. Esto era tan, pero tan gracioso, su novia principal, la querida Luka Megurine, había caído directo en su trampa.

- A la única que necesito, es a ti, mi Luka-nee -

A todas, y cada una de sus novias, le agregaba el 'nee' detrás de su nombre. Miku estaba durmiendo, después de lo que pasó, la pobre cayó muerta del sueño. En el rostro de la peli-aqua, se hayaba una bella sonrisa, pero no lograba compararse con las de Rin. Colgó el teléfono, igual que lo hizo con Miku horas antes de todo esto. Hacer el amor, para Len, era todo un simple juego. ¿Quién necesita el amor? Es una basura, no sirve más que para embobarte. Además, él era más que hermoso, tenía a todas las chicas que quiere, para qué conformarse con una solita cuando puede tener a más de veinte chicas cumpliendo sus fantasías... De cocina, _{N. de la A: -Trollface- No todo tiene que ser "eso" XD}_ ¿qué? Él también era un amante de la cocina. No sólo eso, le gustaba otras cosas, y MÁS QUE NADA, las mujeres. ¿Ser ÉL un homosexual? ¡Hahaha! ¡Que Broma has dicho! No. Él NUNCA será un homosexual, los odia con toda su maldita alma, opacan su hombría con sus 'Ay, tú primero', '¡Noo! ¡Todo menos eso!' y los demás teatros ridículos que hacen.

* * *

Agarró sus jeans, y la camisa que se hayan en el suelo del cuarto de la habitación de Hatsune. Bien, eran las cinco de la mañana, dia de Instituto, ¿qué puede hacer ahora? En menos de sesenta minutos su teléfono móvil iba a comenzar a sonar, avisando que era momento de despetarse. » No. « No iría, fué toda la semana pasada, con que falte un sólo día sus notas no pueden bajar. Después de todo, ¡Era Len Kagamine! Ese chico mujeriego que tenía tiempo de andar seduciendo y coqueteando con las chicas que se le crucen en el camino -más, si se asemejan a su gemela- y a la vez para estudiar.

- ¡Kuso! ¡¿Cuándo lo entenderás?! -

Exclamó enojado, golpeando la pared de un edificio, asustando a los habitantes del departamento, y más a los niños pequeños que había. ¿Por qué perdía el control al ver sólo a su gemela? Su 'Len-kun', 'Len-nii-chan', le encantaban, ansiaba por volver a escuchar esas palabras salir de los finos labios de su gemela, que le llamaban bastante la atención. Quería besarla, que fuera sólo de él, y ese hijo de puta de Kaito se lo prohibía. Lo primero que quería hacer era llegar a su casa, pasar por la habitación de Rin, verla unos segundos y después de eso, irse a dormir, sabiendo que ella estaba a su lado.

- Len~ ¿A dónde vas, cielo? -

Fijó su vista en un pequeño bar, del cual salía una morocha con buenas proporciones, lo que más se notaba era sus senos. En el rostro de ella, había una sonrisa ladina, miraba a Len de manera decidida. » Agh... « Éstos eran los pocos momentos en los que sólo quería llegar a su casa y ver a Rin. Ella le iba a alegrar la noche, o por lo menos hacerlo un poco feliz.

- Después, Meiko. -

Ella se sorprendió, ¡¿por qué la rechazaba?! Ningún hombre se le resiste por su hermoso cuerpo, pero Len sólo jugaba con sus sentimientos, no la buscaba por su cuerpo, o por otra cosa, sólo trataba de cumplir, lo que no puede hacer con Rin por la sangre que los une.

- ¡Escuchame bien, Kagamine! A mi nadie, pero NADIE me Rechaza, y tú no serás el primero -

¿Se nota lo enojada qué estaba la probre Meiko? Aunque ella era fuerte, sentía mucha atracción hacia el Kagamine, por lo que quería que fuera sólo de él.

- Me importa un comino. Yo soy Len Kagamine, el chico que toda mujer quiere tener, puedo tener a cualquier chica que quiera, tú eres sólo otra del montón -

Las palabras de él fueron duras, no se imaginan cuánto le dolió a Meiko oír salir eso de los labios de su amante. El silencio se interrumpió, se acaba de escuchar como una mano golpea una mejilla, la de Len. Quedó anonadado, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿quién se creía ella para lastimar su bello rostro?

- Eres una perra como las demás -

- Y tú un vanidoso, ojalá el karma te caiga mal -

Una carcajada se escapó de los labios del rubio, no cree en esas tonterías de la mala suerte, no es muy supersticioso, y no debe serlo. Luego, la oscuridad se adueñó de él, comenzó a caminar hacia las sombras, dejando sola a Meiko, quién trataba de aguantar las lágrimas.

* * *

Al llegar a su hogar, lo primero que hizo, fue ir a la cocina, a buscar algo de comer, como una banana, las amaba. Pero, para su sorpresa, ya no habían, se resignó a tomar un poco de zumo de naranja. » Aish... « Lavó el vaso que usó, al igual que guardó la jarra con el zumo adentro. Se quitó el uniforme del Instituto para dejarlo sobre el sillón, aún seguía con los jeans puesto, eh aunque fuera en su casa, no iba a andar en ropa interior con su gemela cerca.

Pasó por la habitación de ella, era tarde, por lo que se encontraba durmiendo, aunque en unos minutos el despertador de ella iba a comenzar a sonar. Con cuidado, y sin hacer ruido, entró en el cuarto de su gemela, se sentó en el borde de la cama, observándola, a la vez que se lamentaba no poder besarla, pero bueno... No todo es como quieres, le dio un beso en la frente, antes de irse.

- Buenas Noches, mi _Princesa de Miel_ -

Esa frase, 'Mi Princesa de Miel', ¿hace cuanto no la usaba? Desde los doce años, quizá. No lo recuerda con exactitud, pero sí sabe que a esa edad la atracción hacia ella comenzó a hacerse más y más grande hasta... Hasta que no puede controlarla, y usa a otras chicas para olvidarla.

* * *

Hi, Minna-san! ovo/

Volví :D Estoy haciendo nada en mi casa, y aprovecho para escribir esto antes de que empiecen las clases! D:

**Denisse Kagamine 24seven:**

No edito y puse el "RIN'S POV" porque justamente mi Onee decía arriba a quién manejaba y buano lo dejé así XD Tienes razón, me faltó agregarle el lado vanidoso a Len, y gracias por decirme, hace un cuatro meses que no hago a un Len Mujeriego como en Spice XD Pero ahí le agregué esa partecita aunque no sé si está bien, estoy volviendo a los viejos tiempos con este Len .w. Ah, y mi Onee-sama te manda un saludo x3

**Angel Shite:**

Sisisi, yo me acuerdo de ti *o* Justamente le estaba hablando a mi Onee sobre tu fic :'D Bueno... Yo soy la típica Fangirl de Len, que ama esta canción :3 Aunque al principio me parecía fea XDD y creo que es lo mejor para empezar a poner activa mi cuenta de Fanfiction :'3 A mi no me gusta, el RinxKaito, por lo que no me verás a mí manejarlos, sino a mi nee, pero descuida no va a haber ningún tipo de Lemmon entre ellos, ni tampoco de LenxMiku, porque acá la pareja especial es LenxRin, y la que más se va a mencionar va a ser LenxLuka, sólo por la saga que forman sus canciones XD Yo espero que te guste como esta, y sea de tu agrado x3

* * *

Ahora... Voy a aclarar unas cosas, el por qué Len parece un homofóbico XD Sinceramente yo siempre que escucho su canción de Spice, lo vi como alguien que SÓLO AMA A LAS MUJERES, por eso detesta a los Homosexuales, pero sólo a los hombres, a las mujeres le importa poco -v- Si piensan que acá va a haber Yaoi, les voy diciendo que será lo contrario a eso (Además lees avisé que iba a ser ._. ) Si alguien se siente ofendido con los pensamientos de Len, o algo parecido, voy pidiendo sinceras disculpas n_n

Y lo de siempre, pueden darme críticas constructivas de como mejorar el fic, agradecerme o insultarme, pero conste éstas últimas no serán tomadas en cuenta :T

Bueh, los dejo en paz, pronto estará el otro capítulo de Spice! y gracias a todos por leer x3

_"Vocaloid no es mío, derechos a sus respectivos autores, en este caso Crypton, yo sólo los uso para crear éstas historias" _(Ahora si no se me olvida XDD)

Cualquier error ortográfico, es culpa de mi móvil, escribí esto desde él XD

Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

Paso a decir que... El Fic queda en HIATUS! :C ¿Por qué? Fácil; el colegio, los pasatiempos, los foros... todo me quitan mi apreciada musa para hacer este lindo Fic :3U Así que por ahora va a quedar en Pausa, hasta que me recupere. Por ahora iré subiendo otras cosas para no dejar esto tirado, como me pasó. Espero que me entiendan,. También espero que estén emocionados por ver mis nuevos Fics *w* están en dA y pronto acá también.

Luego de decir esto, Me voy. Nos vemos, Minna-san!~ 3


End file.
